


Looks like you have another shot.

by Hopestweet



Category: Oneshot - Fandom
Genre: Based off of the original version of Oneshot, I'm leaving this story up for adoption, Oneshot one-shot (heh), Sorta self insert, but not really?, it's also on my FanFiction.Net account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopestweet/pseuds/Hopestweet
Summary: Niko finally goes home, but at the cost of having the world they left behind to die. The god of that world finds this unacceptable, so he decides to play again. But something's not quite right...





	Looks like you have another shot.

Imagine yourself a world, that doesn't exist... A world that you can only see, but not feel. Filled with people, absurd and strange people. But still people, like you and me. And imagine if, you, yes YOU. Where in fact, the god of this world. That world that I am speaking of, has a name. It's name is OneShot... In this world, there is a mission that...

Soon the sound of fingers pressing the individual keys on a keyboard had vanished, as the one man who looks at the screen in front of him. The man himself is about as ordinary as you can get around here, arms like sticks, not thin enough to be unhealthy, but not huge enough to be ridiculous. A white t-shirt with nothing interesting on it except for the small stain that's barely noticeable unless you look deeper, but that was about it. Topping it off were some black sweatpants, only used as a means of comfort when you're doing absolutely nothing on a Saturday. Yes that man is about as unnoticeable and bland as you can imagine. Perfect for anyone to quote on quote, 'relate' to. While this person was nothing special, he was also for a brief period of time, a god of sorts. Allow me to explain for those unaware. First, I must talk about a game which yes, relates to this matter. The game in question, is referred to as OneShot.

OneShot is a Puzzle/Adventure game with a visual style is very reminiscent of retro titles in the industry back in the 80's 90's. Where the player, must guide a lost child named Niko who visually resembles a cat, through a strange world, utilizing items, characters, and the environment to progress. The game was created by Eliza Velasquez and NightMargin, also known as, people with actual lives and have talents instead of using other people's stories as a reference for you to make up your idealistic fantasies. I'm sorry, please excuse me for my behaviour. The game was entered in a event known as the "2014 Indie Game Maker Contest". And is now available to the public. It had gained a cult hit very quickly and has gained a fandom of people who where eagerly making fan art, writing fanfics and remixing songs.

Now remember when I stated that the boring man that we've briefly discussed previously was a god? Well you see, in OneShot. The player in the game is referred to as the god of the game's world and your actions within the game are permanently affecting it as like the name OneShot implies, the player only has one shot to beat the game. And there are two endings in the game, one in which, the main character saves a world that's already destined to die and is trapped. Or the child leave the world and returns home while all the other characters you interacted with dies a quick and eventful death. As you can tell, the man has been affected by the game's emotional manipulation so much that he has decided to pay a homage to it by writing a story... And yet, he is suffering from the disease that plagues all creative people in our world... Writers Block.

"Gah!" The man had roared out to his ceiling, clenching the hair on his scalp, almost looking as if he's going to tear it off. He won't, as he then looks defeated and slumps on the table where his computer sits, chin on the wood, glaring at what he's got right now.

He makes a unrecognized sound from his lips as his mind scatters looking for a way to solve this predicament that has been bestowed upon him. The person once eager and energetic to write a story based off a experience that has affected him personally is now suffering from a sudden dead end. "It's only been a few hours since I beat the game and there's no way to go back..." While this was common news to the man, he still despaired at the thought of never being able to experience the journey again, and being able to see that other ending. He then turned to see the computer's symbol and a idea that had seemed almost genius, came to him. He had played OneShot with Wine to run it on Linux rather than the native port that most people used. So he could've just reset the whole registry with ease then. Heh, it's no wonder why the game referred to him as a god, he was all powerful and no one could stop him!

Not even the entity itself could stop him now! "Aaaannnnd... done!" The man had stated to pretty much no one except himself as his plan was a success, now the game is beginning to run quickly, and yet suddenly... the confidence filled person from a couple of minutes ago soon started to become, dizzy and nauseous as you can believe. Now all his body wanted to do right now, was to drift off into the void of nothingness. And soon, his mind was gone...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

My name is Niko and I have been alone for some time now. A while ago I was someone important, someone to be loved by all. I was their savior. But a part of me believed that I wasn't, I couldn't. I just wanted to go home, yet I can't leave all the people who I have meet throughout my journey to just... die. So I asked the god of this world, I asked them what should I do? There was silence for what seemed to be a incredibly long time.

They were probably just as conflicted as I was, if not even more, considering how the people down there treated them as a being above any other, a god, a beacon of hope in those dark times. Then they decided to smash the lightbulb, which was the new sun of this world, I remember when the sun was a ball of fire in the sky and not some easily breakable lightbulb... But if I destroy it, I'll finally go home, I can see my mama again and eat her pancakes.

The god of this world was always right before, they've always helped me out and always watched over me, I trusted them with all my life for what they did. So I did it, and everything... went... dark. Until, I saw a light near the end of the tunnel, I saw a field of wheat and a soft familiar voice call my name out. It was her, it was definitely her, my mama, I ran towards her yelling out to her as the light surrounds me, and then... Nothing. I opened my eyes again, only to be greeted by something, another unfamiliar ceiling. It was bright, and the thing I felt was the heavy nature of my body for some reason, and the floor.

It was difficult trying to get up, but thankfully I found a chair for me to lean on as I got up, the room itself was kinda small with a bed only one door leading to who knows where. Where am I? Where is "#? Where's my mama? Oh man oh man what do I do what do I do?

I've always had help from "# for whenever I was stuck somewhere and needed to do something, they always knew what to do. They were like the only adult I actually trusted completely back there! Not to offend that robot lady or George but, there was just something about "# that made you want to go with whatever they say, there was just this feeling of absolute trust. Maybe that was why they were a god in the first place. Or maybe it's because they reminded me of... home.

I remembered when I asked "# about their home world, if their neighbors shared food with them as well, if the sun was a ball of fire as well. There was a general honesty to their questions that almost made me think that they may have been a part of my home world as well.

But my attention was soon taken by how I wasn't wearing my coat or scarf, my skin was more paler and I was wearing a white shirt. I wondered if I still had my hat by reaching out to it, but all I grasped was just empty air. What happened to me? Am I someone else now? So then, who was this person? What could've happened? I tried coming up with possible reasons as for why I was in this room and why I ended up in a body that wasn't mine...

Is this what happened if I decided to go back home? Did I somehow enter into someone's body in my home world? If so, why? That being in the computer who always talks to "# never seemed to say anything that would imply that this would happen. And I don't think "# would know that this would happen as well, because they'll tell me!

Would they?

No! They would, "# was always right! They knew everything, I trust them! I tried slapping my cheek as a way for me to get a hold of myself, that what people did in television. And just right after doing that I came face to face with a familiar object that I've seen many times before.

A computer, but what was strange about this was how there was a window opened, it was a computer game, at least I thought it was, but what was crazy was that... I saw a picture of ME!

It was me! Blue hair, scarf and hat and everything! And I was holding the lightbulb which was the sun, something that I briefly forgot about for a moment. The title was called OneShot and there were two options, start game and quit. Soon I was entranced by what I saw and I sat down on the chair, instinctively my hand reached for the mouse and I clicked start game. Maybe if I play this game, I could find a answer to all my questions. I hope so.

I really hope so...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The thing I didn't expect when coming back from the world of unconsciousness was how dirt brown everything looked like from above, the only way I could actually see the ceiling even though everything's more black than Africa, oh wait please forget about that joke, I wasn't being serious. Anyway the only way I could've seen the ceiling was the strange yellow glow that I have no idea where exactly it came from, was it... from me?

Come to think of it, I don't remember being on a bed when I dazed out, and there was no one in my house, nor anyone planning to do so in the first place. More and more this whole situation starts becoming familiar by the second. Deciding not to waste anymore time on the comfy bed, I was able to jump out of bed with relative ease for some reason. It usually takes me a couple of minutes just to get out of a bed. I guess the situation must've gave me a sense of energy out of... fear perhaps? Yes that would make a lot of sense, I'm in someone else's home...

Wait.

I'M IN SOMEONE ELSE'S HOME?! The sudden realization took over any sense of logic within my mind as I dashed around in a frantic pace wondering just what the heck is going on anyway? I saw a door near where the bed was and my hand was on the doorknob, twisting it to see what contents are in the other side. What I discovered was a bathroom, with nothing more than a tub, a dead branch and a toilet with no water, the last thing I went to check was the sink. And it was there that everything came together...

I was Niko, I was in OneShot. Because I remember that childlike face staring back at me, that was the face of the very same character who I was controlling for the past few hours. Somehow my imagination was able to conjure up a lifelike version of the gender ambiguous child that I have connected with, come to think of it. If I'm Niko now, would it be okay to check to see if the body I have now has a-

NO NO NO NO ABSOLUTELY NOT, IT WOULD BE INCREDIBLY WEIRD AND I'M NOT A SICKO OBSESSED WITH CHILDREN.

Soon that train of thought soon crashed as I decided to NOT check what gender the body I am in is, even if I'm in a dream I should keep my dignity as a respected and normal adult who's a part of everyday society... At least in public. And a part of me feels as if I'm being watched for some reason, like a omnipotent entity is towering over me and I don't even know it... Oh wait, that would make sense actually given the setting. Come to think of it, if I'm Niko, then who's the player then? Because so far I have been in control in my actions. Maybe if I access the computer in the bedroom I could find out, man... This dream is incredible considering how my mind subconsciously remembered every nook and cranny of the rooms I've been in so far.

Taking a deep breath, I got out of the bathroom and found the computer, heh, and just a few seconds ago I was freaking out, it's a good thing that this isn't real, then I'd have a existential freak out that the world has never seen before.

The computer itself looked extremely old, almost 20 whole years to be exact, the build reminded me of a old Microsoft computer, I don't remember the name, but it was in that movie about Steve Jobs that me and my peers watched in computer class back in high school. Those were the terrible days indeed...

There was a big old button that I found while looking around, like in the game, it asked for a password. Glancing at the remote on the ground, I contemplated whether or not I should do the puzzle like normal, but since I technically know the password already I decided not to. The infamous desktop soon came to my vision, with references to other RPG maker games and such... Let see, I saw OFF, Dream Diary, I believe that other game with the cute monsters obsessed with murder and rape? What was it called again? Oh right M-

Bing.

I suddenly blinked, just like that staring in front of me was the familiar gray rectangle popping up. Text decorated its center.

It said:

[You finally figured this out, hm? Took you long enough.]

[But I must wonder why….why would you want to go back to this world-]

[…No.]

[You don't know what you're doing here, do you? You don't know why you're here in Niko's body... It seems that in your attempt at another shot you and Niko had somehow switched places.]

[Fine by me, I don't care as long as Niko is safe, whatever happens to you... doesn't matter. You couldn't save the world and bring Niko back home, so what are you going to do now?]

[I want you to remember that particular rule, for it is extremely important especially now because...]

[You only have one shot.]

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it, that's the end of the this one shot (heh). So I uploaded this story in order to add something to the OneShot archive, it was basically a idea brought upon the game's nature and my history of writing Self-insert fanfics. Then I updated it with better grammar and extended it, basically what you're seeing now. I'm leaving this story up for adoption and if you're interested in continuing this story yourself. Just talk to me. There's also a version of this story on FanFiction.Net if you're interested, it has the same title.


End file.
